


The Avengers Meet (Kid) Loki

by DreamersMyth27



Category: Journey into Mystery, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Dimension Travel, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Loki (Marvel), Kinda, Mental Health Issues, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Title May Be Changed, Updates Are Rare
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-01 19:36:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17250128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamersMyth27/pseuds/DreamersMyth27
Summary: "Wake up," a voice demanded coldly. "Now."Loki groaned and blinked slowly."Ow, that smarts," he managed to say through the pain in his mouth. It still tasted like copper. "I rather dislike getting electrocuted.""Then maybe you shouldn't have appeared in a room full of highly trained agents with weapons capable of injuring you," the voice said snidely.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This happens somewhere in the Young Avengers Comics and during the first Avengers movie. I wanted to try my hand at writing Kid Loki, only after he's been killed and taken over Ikol. So yeah, this is gonna deal with that and Ikol's guilt, as well as maybe a different ending for the Avengers movie and the Young Avengers comics. Tell me what you think, yeah? Enjoy!
> 
> P.S. Forgive any mistakes; it's been a while since I watched the movie or read the comics. :)

"Well, that was rather unexpected."

"Who are you?" Nick Fury demanded. A much younger Nick Fury than Loki was used to dealing with. One who was simply holding a loaded gun to his head instead of firing it. "How did you get here?"

Loki held his hands up in the air and smiled innocently, wide eyes and loose posture to add to the overall effect of making him seem harmless. It probably didn't work fully on Nick Fury or any of the agents surrounding him, but it helped. Especially since none of them seemed to know who he was.

"I apologize. I didn't mean to appear here," Loki said, waggling his fingers. "Do you perhaps know anyone skilled in the art of magic who may be able to help me return home?"

Nick Fury's eyebrows rose so high on his forehead that if he had hair they would have been hidden beneath it. His gun stayed aimed at Loki's head.

"I repeat, who are you and how did you get here?"

Loki considered the best way to answer. He spun and took a glance around the whole room, filled with over ten agents and many computers. If he wasn't mistaken, they were in the Helicarrier. The other agents were all aiming weapons at him as well, including Maria Hill. It seemed fighting his way out and finding his way home on his own was out. While he had no doubt he could beat Maria Hill, he had no desire to spend the time fixing any injuries the skilled agent would no doubt be able to give him. She was a… formidable opponents.

"My name is Loki Odinson," he said finally, looking back to Nick Fury. "And I seem to have accidentally traveled from my dimension to yours. If possible, help returning home would be lovely."

They did not lower their weapons, not that he expected them to. In fact, they seemed more on edge before. So they must _have_ met this dimension's version of him then. Most likely they just hadn't recognized him as a child.

"Loki Odinson is currently in Germany facing off against the Avengers. We have eyes on him. Try again," Nick Fury demanded.

"Well, I did mention being from a different dimension, did I not?" Loki asked rhetorically. "I traveled across the barrier between universes and ended up here instead of in my own universe."

"I'm afraid that doesn't quite cut it," Nick Fury said curtly. "Move."

Loki was obviously meant to be threatened by the gun and go into the hallway, inevitably ending up in a cell. However, that wasn't going to help him get home whatsoever. He couldn't afford to spend time in a cell waiting until they were convinced to send him home, not without putting his plans back home in jeopardy.

"Look," Loki snapped. "I don't have time for any of this. People are in danger back home and I'm the only one who can stop it. I would very much not like my world to end, Fury. If you can't help me, I'll just find someone else who can. Good day."

And then, quite suddenly, Loki felt something cold and metal hit the back of his neck. Before he quite knew what was happening, electricity shocked him, arcing through his body, making his vision swim and his mouth taste like copper.

* * *

" _Wake up,_ " a voice demanded coldly. " _Now._ "

Loki groaned and blinked slowly.

"Ow, that smarts," he managed to say through the pain in his mouth. It still tasted like copper. "I rather dislike getting electrocuted."

" _Then maybe you shouldn't have appeared in a room full of highly trained agents with weapons capable of injuring you,_ " the voice said snidely.

Loki sat up and glared at the ghostly figure in the room. "No one asked you."

" _Well, I'm here anyway, aren't I? And whose fault is that? You're the one who killed me, after all._ "

"Shut up," Loki commanded. "I don't have time to deal with you."

" _Hey, I don't just appear,_ " his previous self argued, holding up his hands. " _I'm your guilty conscious._ "

"Well go away then. I don't want to deal with you right now. I need to get home."

" _Why, so you can betray your friends?_ "

"They're not my friends," Loki scoffed. "They are a means to an end. That's it."

" _If you say so,_ " his previous self said dubiously.

With that he disappeared, leaving Loki alone in the cell, for it was obviously a cell. Loki had none of his knives on him anymore. Which also meant he had none of his lock picks that were attached to the knives. He didn't want to use magic yet and give away his hand. So the best option was probably staying put and waiting for someone to come and interrogate him.

Luckily, he didn't have to wait long. Probably only a few hours at the most before an unnamed agent came to fetch him, cuffing his wrists and leading him to an empty interrogation room. Loki took a seat on the chair facing the mirror, which obviously had people behind it watching him, most likely the Avengers. Fury had mentioned them earlier.

The agent left and a moment later Natasha Romanoff, the Black Widow, entered.

"Ah, hello, Ms. Romanoff," Loki said brightly. "Lovely to see you."

"You as well," she replied cooly, not at all bothered by the fact that he knew her name. "And what might your name be?"

"Loki Odinson, but you already knew that, so perhaps we could skip the pleasantries and instead get down to business," he said quickly. "I am from a different dimension, one that is in danger. I would like to return there as quickly as possible."

"I'm afraid we can't just let you go, but you know that, don't you?" Loki didn't bother answering such an obviously rhetorical question. "First we have to confirm you mean no harm, who you actually are, and then if you're telling the truth about being from a different dimension."

"As I expected. Can you simply ask Scarlet Witch, perhaps? She's quite good at telling if someone is telling the truth or not and would be able to confirm my story about being from a different dimension," Loki offered.

"I'm afraid we don't have her on hand at the moment," Black Widow said.

"So you don't know her in this universe yet, that or she doesn't exist," Loki confirmed. "I suspected so, otherwise Fury would have called her at the first sign of someone coming from a different dimension."

"You are very smart," she observed, sitting down across from him, posture relaxed. Loki didn't fall for it. She was still one of the deadliest people he would ever meet, in this dimension or his own.

"I should think so; I _am_ quite a few years older than you," he said.

"And how old are you, Mr. Odinson?" she asked.

"In human terms of biology or chronology?" he asked cheekily.

"Let's start with biologically," she said dryly.

"Then I am somewhere around thirteen, I believe. You know how it is," he added. "It's hard to keep track after so many years."

"Who were you talking to?" she asked. "After you woke up."

Loki froze and felt the blood drain from his face. But it wouldn't do to give anything away and he was a liesmith after all. A silvertongue. A trickster.

"I believe I would like to continue this conversation at a different time. Is my brother here?"

She looked at him curiously, but let it go. He had no doubt that it would come up later, but that was for later, not now. Now was the time to find Thor. He would be much easier to manipulate than the others here. And he would help to convince them to let him go.

"Thor, yes?" she asked. Loki nodded once. "He's here. He hasn't been made aware of the situation regarding you yet. I'll send someone for him and he can confirm your claims."

"That would be wonderful," Loki agreed.

She left the room, closing the door gently. Loki kept his hands in the cuffs, though he knew they would be simple to break or open with magic. Better to let them think he was a compliant child rather than a rule-breaking oaf like his brother.

" _Too afraid to let anyone know what you did to me?_ " his previous self asked viciously. " _Is it because you know that once you tell them you killed me and took over my body they won't be nearly as kind,_ Thor _won't be kind?_ "

"Shut up," Loki muttered, careful to keep his face away from the camera and mirror and his voice quiet enough to not be picked up by the microphones throughout the interrogation room.

" _Do I make you uncomfortable? Who's fault is that?_ "

"You're not real. You only exist in my head," Loki whispered, closing his eyes to avoid seeing the ghostly figure.

" _Or am I? You create things out of nothing. How do you know I'm not one of those things? Or that deep down you_ need _me to keep you sane and that's why you made me?_ "

"Shut up, shut up, shut up," Loki repeated, still mindful of getting caught.

" _If you insist,_ " his previous self said. " _Thor's here anyway. I'm sure seeing him will make you feel bad too. It'll be the first time you've seen him since you killed me, won't it?_ "

"Shut up," Loki said, one last time. He opened his eyes and his previous self was gone, leaving him alone once again.

A moment later the door to the cell opened, revealing Black Widow and his brother, Thor. And while this wasn't his brother, this younger and more innocent Thor, he was still Thor, who no matter what version would always be Loki's older brother, a pain in his side older brother.

" _Loki!?_ " Thor exclaimed, looking stricken. "But… you are locked in a cell. You wouldn't be capable of magic from this far away with your powers hampered like that."

"Hello, brother," Loki said carefully, using the wide smile his previous self had used so often when seeing Thor. "I believe I have much to tell you."

"How can this be?" Thor murmured, slumping into the seat across from Loki.

"He claims to be from a different dimension," Black Widow explained.

"Another universe?" Thor repeated. "Where you are but a child."

"I'm not a child," Loki snapped, feeling an annoyance coming from somewhere, though he wasn't sure where.

"Is that so?" Thor asked. "I doubt it."

"I am not, Thor," he snarled.

"Well, whatever you say, it is good to see you like this, young and carefree again," Thor said. "Innocent."

"I am far from innocent, Thor," Loki laughed.

"But aren't we all?"

"You are more philosophical than I am used to. What did father use to beat some common sense into your head here?"

"I have my moments, rare they may be," Thor replied. "Now, what is your story, brother?"

"It is a long one, brother. One I am sure you will be quite bored by. Suffice it to say that in an attempt to save the world from a monster a… friend let loose, I have accidentally brought myself here," Loki said. "To this world which my alternate self appears to want to take over." Loki wrinkled his nose. "Though I can't imagine why. Midgard is quite an annoying place to deal with most times. I myself would never want to rule it."

"I am not sure why Loki has chosen to either," Thor sighed. "He is hurt, after finding out a lie our father told the both of us."

"You mean about being a half-giant?" Loki asked. "Half-Frost Giant, I suppose is the proper terminology."

"You know?" Thor asked, truly looking shocked.

"Of course I do," Loki replied.

"I hate to interrupt whatever you two have going on here, but Thor, can you confirm this is Loki and that he is telling the truth about being from an alternate dimension?" Black Widow asked sharply.

"Of course I can," Thor said. "Loki could not cast such a complex spell while being restrained, and if you tell me right, from the distance he was when the boy first appeared. Other dimensions exist, though I can't claim much knowledge of them. You may be better off to seek a Midgardian scientist who knows more about it in order to send him home."

"I'll tell Fury. Thor, you watch him until he's free."

Thor nodded firmly.

"Now brother, tell me about your world. You recognized me, so I must not look too different. Were you born later than in this world? Is that why you are so young and yet unsurprised by the mortals?" Thor asked eagerly.

"Something like that," Loki agreed, unsure why. It wasn't like he couldn't tell the truth. He would never see this Thor again. But something kept him from describing the murder of his previous self and the actions he made before his reincarnation. He wasn't ashamed of them, but telling Thor would only hinder getting home.

That was what he told himself, at least. He ignored the little voice that whispered of his guilt.

"And do you like your friends? Are they kind?" Thor asked.

"They are mortals," Loki said. "One of them is a girl who dislikes me very much; I believe she wishes to kill me, though I am not sure why. She also comes from a different dimension. Another is an alien prince. Two of them are twins, one with great gifts in magic and another with speed not even and Asgardian possesses. Another is a young woman who shoots the bow with deadly accuracy. The last is an alien named Noh-Varr."

"Are you sure the girl doesn't like you?" Thor teased.

Loki shuddered. "I most certainly hope not! She is disgusting. And also lesbian, I am guessing, though she hasn't said anything to me."

Loki was saved from having to say anything more by the timely arrival of Black Widow.

"You're free to go, kid, but stay nearby me, got it?" she asked menacingly.

"Yes, ma'am," Loki said, giving her a loose salute and winking.

She led them through hallways that all looked the same and past agents who also were fairly indistinguishable from one another.

"May I have my knives back?" Loki asked.

"No."

"I'll need them before going home."

"No."

"What if I-"

"If you ask again you're going back in a cell. No. Knives."

"Fine," Loki muttered. "May I have food then? With ketchup?"

"Ketchup?" she asked, sounding amused. In fact, Loki was fairly sure she was laughing at him.

"Tis a most wonderous condiment," Loki said seriously.

"I'm sure we can find something for you," she said. "In here."

Loki stepped in front of her and entered what was quite obviously a lab. In it were others he recognized. Iron Man, Captain America, and the Hulk.

"Who's the mini-Loki?" Iron Man asked warily, yet somehow still sounding completely casual, as if he dealt with people from other dimensions daily. Then again, for all Loki knew of this world, he might.

"This is Loki," Black Widow said. Loki watched them, feeling amusement bubble at how they tensed. "He's from another dimension. He's thirteen and is trying to save his world, which is how he got here."

"Well, that's unexpected," Iron Man finally said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Well, that's a weird thing to see," he heard Iron Man say. "Never thought you'd be the type of kid who likes ketchup and fries.
> 
> Loki scoffed. "I care not about fries. Ketchup, however, is an invention that I must praise Midgard for. It should be served with everything."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's chapter two! Not as long, but that's just how it is. Don't expect updates to always be so fast! In all honesty, this story isn't as big a thing as my others either. It'll probably only be 20,000 words at the most. Enjoy though! Tell me what you think of this chapter!

"So what? You're Loki in a world where he's a kid?" Banner asked. "Kid Loki?"

Loki bristled. Why must they refer to him as a child? He was no such thing. Not that they knew that, of course. Not even Thor, who only saw him as his carefree, innocent, younger self.

"I am not a child," Loki growled.

"You're thirteen," Iron Man deadpanned. "A child."

"I am older than any of you mortals here," he said, taking a deep breath to remain calm. "While I may look like a child, I am still hundreds of years old. Not a child."

"Biologically you are," Black Widow reminded him. "Chronology doesn't matter."

"If you insist," Loki said primly. "Now, how are we going to find me a way home? I really must be getting back. End of the world and all that. Similar to what you have going on here."

"It's not the end of the world," Steve Rogers said. "We stopped Loki - I mean your older self - not really you though, you know what I-" he stopped speaking, flustered. "We stopped the adult Loki."

"Hmm," Loki hummed. He doubted any version of him would allow himself to be captured so easily or be reckless enough to be captured. Something more was going on here, but it wasn't Loki's problem at the moment. He wouldn't interfere unless it kept him from getting home. "Do any of you have any experience with cross-dimensional theory?"

"That's not my field of expertise," Iron Man said, albeit reluctantly. "And Brucie here is more a chemistry and biology guy. Erik Selvig would be our go to, except…"

"Except he's still missing," Black Widow finished. "We haven't even had a chance to interrogate Loki, what with having to deal with you."

"Then talk to him," Loki said, waving a hand. "I'm sure I can make do with these two until someone with more expertise comes along."

"Is he always like this?" Iron Man whispered rather loudly to Thor.

"I do not know. While he is Loki, he is not my Loki. I have already noticed differences," Thor replied, not even bothering to whisper.

"Kid, we're not having anyone come right away. Locating the Tesseract is more important at the moment than getting you home. Banner and Stark are going to be busy with that," Black Widow said sternly. "Stay with them."

Loki nodded quickly. The Tesseract, she had said? Well, well, well, there just may be a way for him to get home without needing Midgardian scientists and technology after all. He just needed to find the Tesseract before them. And the only way to do that would be to question Loki.

He sat down quietly, perhaps quieter than he'd been on this whole adventure so far, playing the part of a patient child. When an agent entered the room with a plate of food and a few packets of something Loki recognized though, he put the act aside, if only for a moment.

"Thank you," he managed to choke out though, knowing it was what would be expected. The agent merely nodded before exiting the room. He pounced on the fries and chicken nuggets, tearing the ketchup packets and practically drowning the food in the sweet red sauce.

"Well, that's a weird thing to see," he heard Iron Man say. "Never thought you'd be the type of kid who likes ketchup and fries.

Loki scoffed. "I care not about fries. Ketchup, however, is an invention that I must praise Midgard for. It should be served with everything."

"Everything?" Banner asked dubiously.

"Everything," Loki confirmed solemnly.

Just as he suspected, they both relaxed as he continued to eat. It was just as he'd expected. Now, to leave an illusion in his place. They wouldn't expect it, especially since he was an 'innocent' child.

It didn't take much to create the illusion on top of him and even less to disguise his real self from view as he simply left the room. He walked down the halls of the base, passing many agents, who were all fooled by his magic. As long as he didn't run into anyone or make too much noise they would never know he was walking right by them.

By the time he arrived in front of the door he thought Loki - this dimension's Loki - was being kept behind, his senses were being overwhelmed with magic. It permeated the air, making it thick and hard to see. Metaphorically, that was. Loki could see in front of himself just fine. The point was that this magic wasn't like Billy's or even Loki's own magic. It was darker. Dirtier. It made Loki shudder a little.

Black Widow was not in there, nor was Thor. In fact, they were on the opposite end of the Helicarrier from what he senses. Probably talking to Nick Fury about some small detail or other before coming to interrogate this Loki. All the more time for Loki to question his adult self.

He waved his fingers, whispering a word quietly. The door opened. Loki slipped inside and shut it behind him. Inside the room was a cell, glass and clear. Inside the cell was a man, facing the opposite wall. His hair was long, but not messy. Longer than Loki would have imagined this dimension's version of him would like it though.

"Come to question me, brother," a voice asked, high and cold. "I'm afraid I have nothing to say to you."

"Actually, I think you do," Loki said casually.

The man in the cell whipped around, eyes wide, staring in utter bafflement at Loki. Hmm, was that really what Loki looked like as an adult back when he'd had his true body? He looked rather sallow. It was more than a little strange to see that.

"Who are you?" Loki asked.

"I am Loki," Loki replied.

"What sort of trickery is this? You cannot be real," Loki said. "But Thor is not one for tricks and none of these mortals are skilled enough in magic to do such a thing. So who are you? Truthfully?"

"I am Loki Laufayson. I am Loki Odinson. Liesmith and Silvertongue, as I was once called," Loki said, spreading his arms wide and smiling with too many teeth. "I have many names. Ikol was one once. Lady Loki another time. I am Loki, but not dimension is not my home."

"You are me from another dimension," Loki said wonderingly. "One where I am merely a child? How… pathetic," Loki spit finally.

"I am not a child," Loki growled. "I am merely stuck in the pathetic body of one. I need to get home if I ever hope to regain my true power. Now tell me, where is the Tesseract?"

Loki laughed cruelly. "You think I just mean to give it to you? On the word of a child, one who I know to not be worthy of trust?"

Loki ignored the twinge of hurt at being called untrustworthy. He was untrustworthy. He had never tried to hide from that before or been ashamed. Why was he now?

"You will tell me where it is or I will tell them your plan," Loki said smugly.

"You do not know my plan. It is too complex for a child's mind to grasp."

"What about a child you?" Loki asked. The other Loki stayed silent, only glaring at Loki through the glass wall. "That's what I thought."

"I will not allow myself to be manipulated by a child," Loki growled again. Seriously, this Loki growled a lot.

Loki took a few steps closer to the cage until he was close enough to touch it and surveyed the older Loki silently. He furrowed his brow. Why were this Loki's eyes blue? That certainly couldn't be their color in this dimension. Then again, there were lots of possible explanations. It wouldn't do to jump to conclusions.

Just as Loki was about to add more he heard a noise. Curse it all, Black Widow was almost here. Loki quickly walked towards the door and waited. A moment later Black Widow opened it, walking right past him. Loki thanked all he had that his spell was still working. Thanked all he had it would hide him from the cameras no-doubt in the room and hallways as well.

In no time at all, he was back inside the room with Iron Man and Bruce Banner, who hadn't seemed to notice his disappearance. Loki waved a hand and made his illusion dissipate, sitting back down on the chair himself.

" _Wow, you must be proud of yourself_ ," a voice said dryly. Loki groaned. First his interrogation of Loki was interrupted and now this? Loki ignored the ghostly version of himself who'd appeared steadfastly.

" _Ignoring me. How childish. You're so awful,_ " he said simply like he was talking about dinner or the weather perhaps. " _I shouldn't have expected much more from a murderer though._ "

"Please, just stop," Loki whispered quietly, careful to keep Iron Man and Banner from hearing. "Please."

He, as much as he didn't want to admit it, felt guilty. Terrible. He felt… Loki felt like a monster. Some part of him tried to believe that it was just being in this body, having these emotions, no doubt due to hormones or something of the sort that was causing this.

He didn't want to admit it, didn't want to believe. But Loki… no, it was just hormones. It would pass. He would feel normal again if only his other self would just go away.

" _Why? Is it hard to face the fact that you're a monster? That you killed a kid. Because not even when you were grown-up and evil did you kill a kid, not on purpose at least._ " His other self smiled pityingly at him. " _Was this an evil you could not cross without becoming changed?_ "

Loki shook his head firmly. He wasn't lying. He wasn't. So why did he sound like he was trying to convince himself?


End file.
